


Bubblegum Pink

by king_arthur_ii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_arthur_ii/pseuds/king_arthur_ii
Summary: On Teddy Lupin's wedding day he's the happiest man on earth. But as much as he enjoys being surrounded by all of his loved ones, there's only one man he wants to see. And this certain someone has an important gift for him.





	Bubblegum Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2019 when Teddy is 21 years old.
> 
> Tagged as a Teddy/Victoire fic seeing as it's their wedding day but it's very much focused on Teddy.

Teddy grinned into the kiss, and smiled warmly at his wife as she pulled away.  
“I’ll see you in a minute baby, I’d better go and say a quick hello to my Aunt Gabrielle, you know how she hates to be left out.”  
She rolled her eyes and Teddy laughed, a light yet rich sound that filled the space around him. As Victoire twirled away, Teddy admired the way her golden hair spun, catching the light and seeming to glow ever so slightly.  
“Veela DNA” he mused, reflecting on how lucky he was to have married such a queen. Absentmindedly ruffling a hand through his messy, pink hair, he turned away and made his way round the venue saying “hello” to various friends and relatives and thanking them for their congratulations. He put on his trademark grin and shook various hands, accepted various cheek kisses and laughed at various jokes. Teddy was grateful to all these people, but if he was honest with himself there was only one man he wanted to see on his wedding day.  
“But where is he?” he thought anxiously, staring around and desperately scanning the large congregation.   
Relief pummeled through his anxiety, whooshing through his chest as his eyes met those of a slender, red-headed woman who was scanning the crowd just like him. As soon as she saw him, Ginny raised a hand and began bustling her way across the room.  
“Teddy!” she exclaimed as she reached him, throwing her arms around him in a loving embrace. “I’ve been searching around for you everywhere, congratulations! I’m so happy for you.”  
Teddy couldn’t help a tear forming in the corner of his eye as she pulled away. He sniffed, beaming “This is the happiest I’ve ever been. I’m so grateful to your family for helping to raise me all these years, I wouldn’t be at this point in my life without you.”  
“Awww” Ginny chuckled, sniffling as she embraced him once again. “You don’t have to thank us honey, we wouldn’t have had it any other way.”  
“Hey Teddy?” she whispered.  
“Yeah?” he replied, stifling a laugh as he detected the humour that lay dormant in her tone of voice.  
“If anyone asks, our eyes are just sweating.”  
Teddy choked out a laugh and they stayed that way for a few seconds, half chuckling at Ginny’s joke and half sobbing with the emotion of the moment. Suddenly, Ginny broke away from him and gasped “Oh of course, you must be wondering where he is.”  
Teddy immediately became more alert.  
“He just contacted me via stag, they’ll be here soon.”  
“Oh, and Teddy” she added as her godson made for the door to the venue, “he said he’s sorry he couldn’t make it to the main event”  
Teddy was just opening his mouth to reply when the conversation was interrupted by a loud crack from outside. Teddy spun around so fast he nearly apparated, and then he heard them. The voices he’d been dying to hear all day.  
“Oculus Reparo! Honestly, you must learn to do that yourself.”  
“She’s right you know, mate.” Continuing in a mock serious voice, “what’s gonna happen when a dark wizard insurgent breaks your glasses in a duel, and Minister for Magic here isn’t there to babysit you? That’s the end of Head Auror golden boy, you’re doomed!”  
The two voices laughed aloud, and were joined by a third, a deep chuckle that split Teddy’s face into a grin. As these voices reached the doorway, they became accompanied by the people that owned them.

~

Harry James Potter, closely followed by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley, strode round the tent doorway, emerging into the huge wedding hall that was concealed using a very difficult Undetectable Extension charm performed by Bill Weasley earlier that day. His eyes roamed around the space, taking in the breathtaking decor and the impressive amount of people that had been organised into one wedding congregation. Then his gaze fell on a mop of bubblegum pink hair, and he marched forwards, grasping his godson in a tight hug. Ron and Hermione smiled knowingly at each other, and as Ron put his arm around his wife they moved away to talk with some old friends, giving Harry and Teddy the moment they needed. They could congratulate Teddy later.

“You look bloody dapper, mate” Harry grinned, looking Teddy up and down. Teddy replied in kind.  
“Well I don’t know, you don’t look too shabby for someone who just got done putting down a neo-death eater insurgent group.”  
He couldn’t help but deadpan “Blood on your trousers, really classy.”  
Harry cracked up and Teddy’s faux serious expression crumbled into laughter. They laughed for a few more minutes, hearing the other’s laugh only serving to make them worse. When they calmed down, Harry sobered up and glanced at Teddy’s hair.  
“I like the hair.”  
Teddy looked away and shrugged. He was afraid he might start crying like a kid if he tried to reply.  
“It’s okay son I get it. Victoire sent me an owl, I know you’ve been practising for weeks to get that shade of pink just right, looking at old photos and stuff.”  
Angry little tears invaded the corners of Teddy’s vision and he refused to meet his godfather’s eyes. He looked up suddenly, however, when Harry said “I actually have something of yours.” and reached into the inner breast pocket of his suit jacket. Teddy’s eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat as Harry brought his hand out revealing a leather A5 booklet. Not quite daring to believe his suspicions, Teddy took the booklet from Harry, holding it with the same caution that someone holding a baby would use. Opening up the the cover, he had to stifle a sob. Gazing up at him from the moving photograph was a young woman with bubblegum pink hair, dancing and posing in front of the camera. Teddy watched, entranced, as she twirled and leaped.  
“Turn the page, that’s not all there is.”  
Teddy glanced at Harry for a second, then turned the page. His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared, transfixed, at a ragged-looking man laying on a picnic blanket, then opening an eye and leaping up as he realised he was in danger of having mugshots taken. The camera swung round to reveal the gleeful face of his wife, who promptly morphed her nose into an elephant’s trunk, and the camera swung back to the man, who was now doubled over laughing. He kept chuckling as he lay back down on the rug again, and the photograph began it's loop again.  
Teddy flicked through, filled with wonder at every scene depicted by the magic camera. He kept sifting through until finally a tiny baby boy gurgled at him from the last page of the book, his tufts of hair shooting from mousy brown to turquoise and back again. Teddy laughed through a sob, and he stared at Harry, lost for words.  
It was at that moment Victoire materialised out of the crowd, giggling at something Rose Weasley had said. She bounced up to her husband, throwing a greeting to Harry before kissing Teddy on the cheek. When she caught sight of his expression she didn't know what to think, until she noticed the booklet.  
“Mon Dieu” she whispered softly. “But Teddy, that's…”  
Teddy nodded, still too choked up to speak.  
Victoire continued, “But Harry where did you get this? I thought there were barely any pictures of them because of the war.”  
Harry smiled sadly.  
“You aren't wrong. They had so little time together because of the conflict surrounding all of us back then, so they didn't take many photos. But I recently found out that they took the time to prepare this specially for you Teddy, in case something happened to them. It was in your grandmother's possession and I'm assuming she forgot she had it. After she passed away it must've got lost in storage, until a couple of weeks ago when I decided it was high time I sorted out her belongings and found out what rightfully belonged to you.”  
He sniffled, and laughed as he wiped a tear from his cheek.  
“Christ, look at me tearing up. They'll be bloody proud of you, you know. Wherever they are, they're looking down and they're bloody proud.”  
“I don't know what to say Harry. This is a greater gift than I ever could have asked for. Looking at these photographs-” he faltered and took a breath. “Looking at these photos, it's like a little piece of me that was missing has been returned.”  
“It's okay, I understand. I was 11 when Old Hagrid gave me the old photos of my parents that I’d never seen. And it made me feel just that way, that a piece of me had been restored.”  
Harry continued, a smile on his face. It was a sad smile, but it held something deeper, Teddy thought. Pride, he suspected. And perhaps reminiscence.  
You're gonna go forward from this point and trust me, your mum and dad are gonna be with you every step of the way.” He placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

 

“Until the very end.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first time writing fanfic so do tell me in the comments if it's a bit shit 


End file.
